


We Circle Yet We Meet / Вместе, но врозь

by robinjohnblake



Series: And we grow [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actiony Angst at the End, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But really this is stupidly sweet, But that's okay because the porn makes it better, Derek is Absurdly Well Adjusted, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Matt isn't camera stalking Allison, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse, Only Ever Eat Grass Fed Beef, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Behavior, Stiles and Lydia are Vodcast Stars, This is not as fluffy as the first one
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinjohnblake/pseuds/robinjohnblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Любовь никогда не начинается и не заканчивается так, как мы бы этого хотели. Любовь – это сражение, любовь – это война, любовь – это взросление личности».</p><p>Джеймс Болдуин</p><p>Сиквел к <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1196979">Kick</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Circle Yet We Meet / Вместе, но врозь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Circle Yet We Meet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554770) by [Unloyal_Olio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unloyal_Olio/pseuds/Unloyal_Olio). 



Для обрученных есть правила. По большей части влюбленные альфы и омеги им не следуют. Не совсем. Нет четкой границы в их отношениях, скорее, это игра в классики, такие, скажем так, штучки-дрючки? Ха. Лишь тот факт, что у Дерека в голове всплывает такое слово как «штучки-дрючки», показывает, сколько времени он проводит со Стайлзом.

В любом случае, во время течки никто определенно одежду не снимает. Альфам приходится глотать подавители (которые не только не дают им перейти к активным действиям, но и не позволяют альфам автоматически перейти в состояние гона при виде течной омеги). Если омеге нет восемнадцати, то она находится под опекой старших, потому что помолвка не значит вязку, а вязка происходит во время спаривания с течной омегой. Течка у омег бывает не часто. Ее нет сейчас и у Стайлза. Он сидит, закинув ноги на колени Дереку. Его спрятанные под ярко-зелеными носками пальцы ног шевелятся прямо над учебником Дерека по этике сельского хозяйства.

Стайлз знает, что захватил внимание Дерека. Угу. Ведь когда Дерек поднимает взгляд, то глаза Стайлза смотрят на него восхищенно, как карамельные озера, манящие Дерека к себе.

\- Твои родители ушли.

Дерек не опускает книгу.

\- Лора в своей комнате в конце коридора.

\- Я проверил. Она говорит по скайпу со своим возлюбленным, имя которого она скрывает.

Дерек колеблется. В начале их отношений Дерек думал, что Стайлз будет задавать скорость. Оглядываясь назад, он признаёт, что был неправ. В итоге Дерек сам ударил по тормозам, осознав, что у Стайлза их вообще нет.

\- Дерек,- Стайлз откладывает его книгу.

\- Вообще-то я читал,- но, на самом деле, Дерек не жалуется.

\- О том, как хорошо обращаться с коровами,- Стайлз перекидывает ногу и оказывается у него на коленях.

\- Как мы обращаемся с домашним скотом – это важный вопрос,- Дереку не нужно изображать серьезный вид, он действительно ответственно относится к этой теме. Из-за его убеждений семья Хейлов теперь покупает мясо животных, питавшихся только на воле. Мясо животных, выращенных на заводе – это беда и для людей, и для скота.

Стайлз фыркает.

\- Не представляю тебя в роли фермера на ранчо.

Дерек расплывается в улыбке.

\- Что? Тебе бы не понравилось, как я выгляжу в шляпе?

Стайлз откидывается на спинку дивана и щурится в сторону Дереку, словно выбирает между дешевым соломенным уродством и шляпой Стетсон с серебряным ремешком. Он кривит губы сначала вправо, потом влево, а затем похотливо улыбается.

\- Возможно.

\- Ты сейчас представляешь меня голым в одной лишь ковбойской шляпе, да?

Стайлз лучезарно улыбается.

\- Не представлял, но сейчас представляю. Я думаю еще… кожаные гамаши. Может, и платок на шею, да? Ооо. Еще лассо и кобура, но не для оружия, мы ведь с тобой против насилия, но ты можешь положить туда…

Дерек обрывает его на полуслове поцелуем. Это должен был быть ласковый поцелуй, мягкая просьба о тишине, но Стайлз переходит в режим осьминога: его ноги обхватывают талию Дерека. Его пах прижимается к паху Дерека. Он с силой засасывает язык Дерека, а его руки… они как будто хотят обладать им всем сразу. Они хлопают по плечам Дерека, затем обхватывают его бицепсы. Дерек смеется в поцелуе, когда Стайлз с силой сжимает его задницу, впиваясь ногтями.

Стайлз со всхлипом отстраняется.

\- Снимаем футболки, да?

\- Не пытайся снова откусить мой сосок,- предупреждает Дерек, но снимает свою футболку.

Стайлз отбрасывает в сторону свою собственную футболку. Все это он проделывает с беззастенчивой улыбкой, поэтому Дерек не удивлен, когда Стайлз говорит:

\- Ничего не могу обещать,- и набрасывается на его сосок.

Дерек хватает Стайлза за щеки, и его губы сжимаются, напоминая морского моллюска. (Дереку очень нравится так делать.)

\- Почему ты так любишь меня клеймить? Вообще-то, это я должен быть в нашей паре кусачим, а не ты.

\- Когда я смотрю на тебя, во мне просыпается голод, и этим я хочу сказать,- Стайлз имитирует пальцами символические рожки у своей головы,- заводит ли тебя это, ковбой?

Дерек показывает ему неприличный жест.

Стайлз пытается укусить его за палец.

Дерек в ответ клацает зубами.

Стайлз смеется, прежде чем наклониться за еще одним поцелуем. В отличие от последнего поцелуя, этот становится серьезным. Стайлз крепко сжимает Дерека, облизывая его зубы, впиваясь в него изо всех сил, просто позволяя их языкам грубо скользить друг по другу. Все это время их тела раскачиваются; их руки постоянно двигаются, соприкасаются.

Как только Стайлз разрывает поцелуй, из его рта вырываются слова:

\- Ты потрогаешь меня, да? Это, скорее всего, наша единственная возможность перед твоим отъездом. А я тут с ума схожу уже.

Дерек сжимает Стайлза рукой сквозь шорты. Потому что он надеется, что Стайлз говорит именно об этом

Но это не так.

\- Нет,- говорит Стайлз. Его беззаботная улыбка сменяется нервным покусыванием губы. Он запинается, когда говорит:

\- Я имею в виду, имею в виду там. Внутри. Внутри меня,- он облизывает губы, когда говорит это последнее слово, «меня».

Зря он это говорит, потому что Дерек инстинктивно ощущает потребность защитить Стайлза, главным образом этот инстинкт направлен вовне - на других альф. Потому что Стайлз принадлежит ему. И это местечко внутри Стайлза принадлежит ему больше всего остального. И ведь пока Дерек не снимает штаны, ничего страшного не может случиться, правда?

Стайлз знает, что Дерек сдался, потому что расплывается в широкой улыбке. Это слабость, его улыбка. Дерек целует его. Затем, положив руку на грудь Стайлза и довольно рыча, Дерек толкает его, пока Стайлз не оказывается в лежачем положении.

Он нереально хорош в таком виде. Дело даже не в том, что Стайлз – омега. Нет, просто Стайлз всегда был для него особенным. Например, каждый раз, когда Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, тот выглядит еще более красивым, чем раньше. Потому что у Стайлза самый идеальный нос, прямо таки ангельский, слишком совершенный, чтобы назвать его просто милым. О, и этот румянец на щеках Стайлза просто убивает его. Особенно, когда он такой же красный, как и его губы. Они становятся такими после того, как Дерек его целует.

Когда Стайлз толкается бедрами ему навстречу, Дерек полностью поддерживает его начинание, хватая края его шорт. Они оба тяжело дышат. Конечно, именно в этот момент распахивается дверь. Дерек в ту же секунду прижимает Стайлза к себе, закрывая его собой. Потом он нащупывает край одеяла и прячет под ним их обоих. Только после этого он может сердито оскалиться на свою сестру.

\- О, и что, я видела соски твоей малолетней пары,- Лора сжимает в пальцах ручку, раз за разом стуча ею по своей ладони.

\- Я в негодовании,- бормочет Стайлз.- Я совершенно точно не ребенок.

\- Иди на хер,- Дерека это напрягает. Шутка или нет, все равно. Пусть Лора и его сестра, но она свободная альфа, а Стайлз не одет, и боже, она делает еще шаг ближе, и Дерек не знает, что делать. Все его тело напряжено.

Лора машет ручкой в воздухе.

\- Кроме того маленького факта, что вы технически не должны делать, то что делаете сейчас, есть также большой факт, что мне только что скинули ссылку на одно видео в интернете. Стайлз, будь добр, просвети меня, с чего ты вдруг стал интернет-сенсацией? И к тому же, я не знала, что ты поешь.

\- О, эм,- Стайлз еще глубже заворачивается в одеяло.

\- О чем ты говоришь? – спрашивает Дерек.

\- У Стайлза есть канал на YouTube,- говорит Лора.

Дерек пожимает плечами.

\- Я знаю.

Стайлз показывал Дереку пару своих видео. И помимо этого он постоянно о них говорит.

\- Его последний пост набрал восемьсот тысяч просмотров.

\- Подожди. Что?- Стайлз высовывает голову из-под одеяла.

\- - -

\- Не думал, что оно станет таким популярным,- Стайлз показывает ему видео. Оно называется «Бред, который несут альфы». Оно смешное.

Дерек видел другие видео Стайлза (в большинстве которых Стайлз либо парадировал песни, либо высмеивал тупые фильмы), но видео про альф Дерек видит впервые. Кроме Стайлза в видео появляется Лидия и Эми, хаски Стайлза, там тоже играет важную роль. Эми всегда была умной собакой и очень эмоциональной, особенно по отношению к Стайлзу. Пользуясь этим, Стайлз записал ее мимику и поскуливания, заполнив ими переходы от одной сценки про альф к другой.

\- Не будь такой бетой.

Эми сопит.

\- На Земле настанет мир, только если будет больше омег. Или если разрешат схватки за омег насмерть… но тогда это будет не мир.

Эми закрывает мордочку лапами и скулит.

\- В этом бастарде альфы нет ни капли от дельты.

Эми спит на полу.

\- Если бы это была страна третьего мира, у меня было бы трое супругов.

Эми рычит.

\- Омег надо ценить. Особенно, когда ты холост.

Эми скулит. Дерек не упускает из виду, что на другом конце комнаты Лоры вздрагивает.

\- Хорошо, что у омег теперь есть право голоса. Счастливые омеги рожают больше детей альф. Это наука.

Эми раздраженно пыхтит и уходит из кадра.

Видео хорошо сделано, оно смешное, по большей части из-за Эми. И с небольшой провокацией. Дерек поворачивается к Стайлзу и говорит:

\- Классное видео.

\- Это глупое видео,- отвечает Стайлз, пропуская слова мимо ушей.

\- Оно набрало уже почти миллион просмотров с тех пор, как я его видела. Распространяется как чума,- говорит Лора.

\- Потому что оно действительно классное,- говорит Дерек, ведь он видит, сколько труда Стайлз вложил, монтируя кадры. К тому же, видео с тонким юмором. Шутки не слишком связаны с политикой, но подтекст очевиден – извечно политизируемая проблема полов. Чтобы проскочить по такому минному полю, нужно обладать особым талантом. Дерек чмокает макушку Стайлза.

Стайлз в ответ смотрит на него с подозрением. А Лора закатывает глаза и обращает его внимание:

\- Почитай комментарии.

Дереку пролистывает около пяти комментариев и все они о красивых губах Стайлза, его мелодичном голосе и о том, что у него, наверняка «сладкая маленькая дырочка», после чего он с силой захлопывает ноутбук и выталкивает Лору из комнаты. Из-за двери он слышит:

\- Ведите себя прилично!

Не слушая ее, Дерек бросается к Стайлзу, чьи карие глаза широко распахнуты в предвкушении.

\- Откинься,- командует Дерек.

Стайлз не до конца прислушивается к словам Дерека. Сначала он стягивает с себя шорты, и, что еще сказать, открывшийся вид отвлекает внимание. Костлявые коленки и белоснежные бедра, и…

Стайлз скидывает шорты с правой ноги, когда Дерек набрасывается на него, утыкаясь носом между половинок. Это взрывной вкус, запрещенный прием. В итоге он вставляет палец сразу на полную глубину. 

Стайлз не жалуется. Ни секунды.

\- - -

Это последнее лето перед тем, как Стайлз присоединится к Дереку в колледже. У Дерека много дел. Кроме работы на органической ферме, где животные пасутся на воле, он также занят исследованием для своего научного руководителя. Пока он занимается изучением принципа работы систем ограждения на солнечных батареях, Стайлз снимает еще видео. И популярным становится не только то самое первое. С каждым новым Стайлз набирает все больше подписчиков и просмотров.

Дерек предпочитает не читать комментарии.

Конечно, Лидия не из тех, кто упустит возможность засветиться, поэтому она участвует в нескольких эпизодах. Вместе они грозная сила. Ни Стайлз, ни Лидия не попадают под стереотипный типаж скромной омеги, и к тому же они знакомы чуть ли ни с младенчества, поэтому флюиды (скорее перепалки) между ними абсолютно очаровательны.

Когда начинается учеба в колледже, Стайлз живет в общежитии омег с Лидией. Хотя по факту он там и не появляется. Почти все время он проводит у Дерека. Первая неделя проходит как в тумане. Они ходят на все свои занятия (хотя по большей части он не помнит, о чем там была речь). Это опасное чувство свободы – иметь возможность прикасаться к Стайлзу так, как ему хочется. Стайлз практически отказывается ходить одетым в комнате Дерека. Его сладкая, белоснежная попка как наркотик, и Дерека просто охватывает желанием. Снова и снова. Чего только они не делают. Множество раз. Все, кроме вязки. Потому что вязка автоматически вызывает течку, и ее они избегают. Хоть Дерек и думает об этом постоянно.

\- Из-за тебя я буду двоечником,- бормочет Дерек, когда они пытаются уснуть.

\- Разве люди с факультета этики сельского хозяйства заботятся о своих оценках?

\- Моей маме не все равно.

Стайлз смеется, прижимаясь ближе к Дереку.

\- Думаю, что я определился со специальностью.

\- Да? Режиссура, журналистика или политика?

Стайлз толкает его локтем.

\- Отделение политических коммуникаций, это часть факультета журналистики.

\- Ты будешь там как рыба в воде,- говорит Дерек, крепче его обнимая.

\- Мне так повезло, - говорит Стайлз.

\- Потому что ты уже определился со специальностью?- шутит Дерек, хоть и знает, что Стайлз говорит не об этом. Уж слишком в его голосе много тепла.

\- Нет, потому что ты выбрал меня.

\- Альфы не выбирают омег.

\- Не в нашем случае. Какое-то время я думал, что мне придется, не знаю, кастет что ли купить. Было чувство, что все омеги Бикон-Хиллз нацелились на тебя. Но ты мой. Мне так повезло.

\- В таком случае нам обоим повезло,- говорит Дерек.

Стайлз ерзает, чтобы прижать его еще ближе и прошептать прямо в ухо, касаясь губами:

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы мы могли сделать это сейчас. Чтобы ты навсегда стал моим. Навсегда.

Дерек мгновенно ощущает эффект от услышанного. Как адреналин подскакивает в его крови. Пульс ускоряется. Вместо того чтобы сжать Стайлза, он впивается ногтями в матрас, боже, как же он этого хочет. Он хочет Стайлза. Именно поэтому Дерек не говорит «будь терпеливым» или «не торопись» - его обычные отговорки. Нет, в этот раз он слепо обхватывает лицо Стайлза ладонями в окружающей их полной темноте. Он выдыхает:

\- Я тоже этого хочу.

\- - -

Они сидят в кафе. Дерек изучает учебник по экономике и статистике, пытаясь вникнуть в примеры. Когда он поднимает взгляд от калькулятора, куда вбивал цифры, то видит, что Стайлз смотрит на него. Из его рта торчит ручка ложки.

\- Что?- спрашивает Дерек.

\- Ты становишься таким увлеченным и тихим, когда делаешь подсчеты. Это занятно,- Стайлз зачерпывает ещё мороженого.

Белое мороженое на его языке весьма отвлекает.

\- Ты ведешь учет всему, что я говорю и делаю, для своих комедийных интернет-зарисовок?

Стайлз расплывается в улыбке.

\- Не всему. Только некоторым вещам.

Дерек вскидывает бровь.

Стайлз смеется.

\- Ты там не фигурируешь. Поверь мне. В любом случае, Джексон дает мне и Лидии столько материала, что нам сполна хватает.

\- Помянешь черта, чертей точнее,- говорит Дерек, потому что за спиной Стайлза к ним устремляется Лидия. В след за ней идет Джексон, который прячет руки в карманах пиджака.

\- Вы видели новости?- она пихает свой телефон Стайлзу.- Снова дело Картер. Они запрещают ей покинуть страну и удовлетворяют жалобу альфы.

Дело Картер – это дело об американской омеге, связанной помолвкой, которая поехала в южную Азию. Сначала с ней был ее альфа, но потом по семейным обстоятельствам ему срочно пришлось уехать. Пока его не было, ее изнасиловал местный альфа. Раз ее альфа там не присутствовал, то правительство колеблется, аннулировать ли эту насильственную связь. У омег там практически нет прав. Лидия и Стайлз уже делали водкаст на эту тему. Стайлз сжимает челюсть, читая с телефона Лидии.

\- Гребаные тупые сволочи альфы,- говорит он, но затем поднимает взгляд на Дерека,- все, кроме тебя, конечно.

Дереку больно видеть Стайлза таким расстроенным и возмущенным.

\- Тоталитарные государства. Что поделаешь.

\- Мне все равно. Я хочу снять об этом видео. Пока я в полной ярости,- говорит Лидия.- Тирады удаются мне лучше всего, когда я в настроении отрезать кому-нибудь член.

Стоящий позади нее, Джексон прикрывает рукой свое достоинство.

\- Увидимся вечером?- говорит Стайлз и, не дожидаясь ответа, просто целует Дерека в лоб, а затем они с Лидией уходят.

Джексон занимает место Стайлза. Мороженое уже наполовину растаяло, но он все равно принимается за него.

\- Ненавижу, когда они это делают.

Дерек вздыхает.

\- Это для них важно.

\- Да, но если бы я так бросил ее, как она меня сейчас,пусть даже ради чего-то «важного», она бы закатила дикий скандал,- Джексон скребет ложкой по дну пиалы.- И она будет права. Мы должны быть самым важным в мире друг для друга.

Дерек возвращается к подсчетам на калькуляторе.

\- У нас уже был этот разговор. Раз пять точно. Некоторые из этих разговоров закончились тем, что я швырял тебя о шкафчики, чтобы ты меня услышал. Лидия часто бывает несправедлива. С ней никогда не будет просто.

Но Джексон качает головой:

\- Я говорю о другом. Я терплю ее слабости. Я даже позволяю ей отталкивать меня, но мне не нравится…

\- Что?- поднимает взгляд Дерек.

\- Мне не нравится все время чувствовать себя злодеем.

\- Ты не такой.

Джексон смотрит на него непонимающим взглядом.

\- - -

Этой ночью, когда Стайлз ложится спать, он просто хочет, чтобы Дерек его обнял. Это непривычная ситуация. Отчасти оттого, что Стайлз молчит. Он не рассказывает Дереку, как прошли съемки. Не цитирует лучшие моменты видео. Не жалуется на Лидию.

Дерек просто обнимает его.

\- - -

Лидия и Джексон ссорятся. Когда Дерек спрашивает из-за чего, Стайлз отвечает:

\- Ну, ты же знаешь Джексона.

Добавить к этому нечего, но Дерек также знает, на что способна Лидия.

\- - -

На календаре День благодарения, и у Дерека тепло на душе. Полдень, на улице солнечно, лучи света проникают сквозь почти прозрачные, морозные облака. Дубы у почтового ящика накрыли как плащом своими золотыми листьями растущий под ними большой красный клен. На кухне запекается семикилограммовая органическая индейка из домашнего хозяйства (Дерек купил ее со скидкой у фермера, на которого работал летом). Стайлз лежит у него под боком с кружкой сладкого цикория с молоком. Судя по тому, как он держит напиток, тот в любой момент может пролиться.

В итоге мама Дерека пугает Стайлза, и он проливает цикорий, когда она вдруг спрашивает:

\- Так, не буду ходить вокруг да около. Ты планируешь идти в магистратуру или нет?

\- Горячо,- цедит Дерек, и они одновременно со Стайлзом хватают салфетки с кофейного столика, чтобы промокнуть пятно на бедре Дерека.

Его мама не выглядит особо виноватой.

\- Прости… но все-таки о магистратуре. Я не собиралась спрашивать, но сам ты молчишь.

\- В общем, фермер Харрис, у которого я работал прошлым летом, посоветовал мне обратиться к его знакомому, Дитону. У него, вы знаете, есть ферма тут недалеко в холмах. У него много чего интересного на таком небольшом участке земли, и будет здорово на него поработать, учиться новому, пока я решаю, что делать дальше.

\- Могу поспорить, что зарплата там хорошая,- хмурится его мама.

Дерек пожимает плечами.

\- Вряд ли. Это моя первая работа после колледжа. И это хорошая работа. Важная. Дитон экспериментирует, используя возобновляемые ресурсы, чтобы сократить расходы на рабочую силу и обеспечить орошение территории. И в Калифорнии требуется довольно много мяса, поэтому он пытается расширить свое присутствие на фермерских рынках, заключить соглашение с как можно большим количеством людей и все в таком духе.

Мама допрашивает его еще добрых десять минут, но только после того, как она уходит, Стайлз нарушает молчание.

\- Ты мне не сказал,- говорит он.

\- Что Харрис порекомендовал меня Дитону? Я получил письмо в понедельник. Ты был занят подготовкой к экзаменам и записью еженедельного видео выпуска.

Стайлз сжимает в руке салфетку.

\- Я запутался. Я даже не знал, что ты хочешь продолжать работу на ферме.

\- Эм, Стайлз. Я все время говорю о еде и фермерском хозяйстве. Я все время дразню тебя тем, что фосфаты, необходимые для роста твоей неорганической клубники, просачиваются в почву и отравляют водоносные массивы Высоких равнин.

\- Говорит мне мясоед, ведь это так экологически грамотно,- ворчит Стайлз, но напряжение уже ушло из его голоса.

\- Скот, выращенный на траве скалистого грунта, без пахоты – это экологически грамотно. В отличии от отвратительных генномодифицированных зерновых культур, сои или креветок, которые были выращены на месте выкорчеванных мангровых деревьев…

\- Господи боже, понял я, понял!- Стайлз затыкает Дереку рот рукой, но он улыбается, так счастливо сияя, как ни разу за последние несколько недель, с тех пор, как инцидент Картер стал единственной темой, о которой он (или Лидия, если уж на то пошло) говорил.

\- Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть информированным.

\- И без тебя знаю. Твой дядя сделал потрясающую начинку из готовой смеси. Не представляю, как смогу устоять. Могу поспорить, что генетические мутации делают еду вкуснее.

\- Индейка будет вкуснее. И дядя купил эту смесь, потому что хочет позлить меня.

Стайлз делает глоток цикория и говорит:

\- Уверен, что твоя индейка будет на вкус экологически невинна, ведь, знаешь ли, раньше у нее были перья и внутренности, пока кто-то не сломал ей шею и не ощипал ее.

Дерек тыкает пальцем ему в щеку.

Цикорий разливается повсюду.

\- - -

В декабре Стайлза настигает первая течка с его восемнадцатилетия. В первый раз все происходит без контроля родителей. Их обоих отпускают с занятий, Дерек сжимает в ладони подавители и смотрит на Стайлза, потому что они не говорили об этом серьезно. Они не находили время на то, чтобы сесть и честно обсудить вязку.

Полгода или год назад Дерек бы думал, что они сделают это в первый же раз. Потому что им не нужно было «узнавать друг друга». Они все друг о друге знали. Ну, почти все. Кое-что вскрылось за последние пару месяцев.

\- Может быть, нам обоим стоит принять таблетки,- говорит Стайлз,- просто на всякий случай.

Глаза Дерека округляются, когда Стайлз достает упаковку противозачаточных из своей сумки.

Значит, не он один сомневался.

Но Стайлз ждет, наблюдая за ним.

Дерек кивает, глотая подавители, оставляющие горький привкус. Нет причин для Стайлза принимать противозачаточные, если Дерек пьет подавители. Им не нужно искать компромиссы. Подавители не дадут им осуществить вязку, поэтому нет риска беременности… в любом случае, это не имеет значения. Он сделает так, как хочет Стайлз. Только Стайлз важен. 

\- - -

Учебный год проходит в том же духе, сладко и сочно. Дерек старается не думать ни о чем. Реальный мир – сложная штука, и Стайлз пытается понять его, найти свое место в нем. Если Дерек делает это без шума, находя покой в природе и науке, то это не значит, что Стайлз должен делать так же, без зрелища для масс, без своего блога и видео. Он несет посыл. Он говорит о правах омег. Это важно.

Хотя иногда это раздражает. Например, когда они не могут пойти выпить кофе в городе без толпы народа, которые подбегают к Стайлзу и буквально сходят с ума. Время от времени Дереку приходится говорить фанатам альфам «отвалите от моей пары».

Хотя это не правда. Они еще не пара. Не в полном смысле этого слова.

Но Стайлз всегда сжимает руку Дерека после таких случаев. Он говорит:

\- Прости за это.

Дерек всегда отвечает:

\- Не извиняйся.

Им нужно серьезно поговорить. Невозможно забыть о том, что над ними висит Дамокловым мечом тема «окончательного скрепления связи». К тому же, Дерек скоро закончит колледж. Им нужно сесть и все решить.

Но, конечно же, именно в это время Лидия и Джексон расстаются.

\- - -

Дерек слышит Лидию сквозь дверь спальни. Она кричит на их маму в коридоре:

\- Мне не нужна пара! Все думают, что нужна. Но нет. Это альфа шовинизм в его худшей форме.

\- Я не говорю, что ты обязана быть с кем-то. Просто, что ты будешь делать во время течки? Ты подумала об этом, Лидия?

\- И для омег есть подавители. Просто правительство не выпускает их на рынок, потому что все наше общество относится к омегам никак иначе как к гребаным рабам!

\- Дорогая…

\- Это правда!

\- Милая, неужели ты думаешь, что твой отец относится ко мне как к рабыне?

Это заставляет Лидию замолчать.

\- Он же папа.

\- Вот именно. Он не просто мужчина. Он твой отец, он любит меня и тебя, любит тебя такой, какая ты есть… со всеми твоими… особенностями.

\- Папа и Дерек другие. И Лора, наверное,- Лидия произносит последнюю фразу с меньшим энтузиазмом.

\- Ты так думаешь?

\- Я не буду играть роль идеальной омеги, если я не хочу. Мне не нужен альфа.

\- Лидия,- говорит мама холодным тоном,- поверь мне, никто тебя идеальной омегой не считает.

\- Мама!..

\- Нет, я буду бестактной. Просто, Лидия, я боюсь, что ты совершаешь ошибку.

\- Мне не нужен Джексон.

\- Возможно это так. Но ты была счастлива с ним.

\- Счастье не зависит от альфы,- фыркает она.

\- Ты права, но в то же время бессмысленно отрицать свои инстинкты. Посмотри на Эми, по сути, она может вести себя как Майлз,- Майлз – их злобная, злобная кошка, которая шипела и кусала всех подряд,- которая предпочитает быть всеми недовольной и одинокой, но Эми не такая. Она хочет быть с людьми. Это заложено в ее природе – стремиться к своей стае. Стайлз – фактически ее альфа, и она любит его за это.

\- Мама, бл*ть, ты только что сравнила нас с собаками.

\- Следи за языком, Лидия.

\- Просто… нет. Мне плевать.

Дерек слышит, как Лидия хлопает дверью. Он также слышит, как вздыхает его мама.

\- - -

Этим летом Дерек начинает работать на ферме. И Дитон, и его жена Би (которая предпочитает, чтобы ее звали по фамилии – Моррелл) – беты, и они оба также помешаны на теме правильного питания, как и он. Моррелл работает неполный день психологом в центре города. Но в его первый день именно она проводит ему экскурсию по ферме, показывая Дереку, где находятся компостные кучи и вольер с цыплятами, и как рогатый скот передвигается по пастбищам на холмах.

\- Также, как это делается в Пампасах?- спрашивает Дерек.

Должно быть, он выглядит как ребенок под Рождество, потому что Моррелл смеется и говорит:

\- Почти. Умеешь работать с электричеством? Нужно починить распределительную коробку на холме.

\- Я научусь,- говорит Дерек.

Она снова смеется:

\- Ты хорошо приживешься.

\- - -

Несмотря на драму между Лидией и Джексоном, лето проходит легко. Вдали от колледжа Стайлз кажется более спокойным. К тому же, они, наконец, обсуждают тот самый вопрос. Ну, отчасти. Они сидят на крыльце дома Стайлза, и Дерек грызет яблоко. День теплый, но ветерок несет приятную прохладу.

\- Именно этим ты и хочешь заниматься? Быть фермером?- спрашивает Стайлз, гипнотизируя яблоко.

\- Пока мне нравится. Так что, может быть?- пожимает плечами Дерек.

\- Это значит, что придется жить в сельской местности,- и, когда голос Стайлза срывается, Дерек понимает, что разговор только что стал серьезным. Стайлз размышлял об этом.- И… это хорошо. Я имею в виду, что хочу тебе счастья, но просто не так много журналистской или даже адвокатской работы есть в сельской местности. Полагаю, что смогу, в конце концов, работать из дома, например, но…

\- Стайлз.

\- Что?- Стайлз не смотрит на него.

\- Прямо сейчас я просто пробую. Это тяжелая работа. Она дает мне цель в жизни. И я занимаюсь этим лишь шесть недель.

\- Но если тебе и правда понравится?

\- Ну, пока, да, нравится. К тому же, всего в сорока минутах езды от колледжа, и, учитывая, что мне нужны кофе и туалетная бумага, я буду часто к тебе приезжать.

\- Надеюсь. Также я думал, что тебе следует взять с собой Эми. Совершенно очевидно, что ей нельзя быть в моем общежитии, и она будет счастливее на ферме.

Дерек кивает, но не дает Стайлзу сменить тему.

\- Будет ли проще, если мы окончательно скрепим помолвку?

Стайлз замирает:

\- Не знаю.

\- Мы еще не говорили об этом.

\- Я пытался. Ты уезжаешь, возможно, твой жизненный путь будет кардинально отличаться от моего, и это, бл*ть, страшно. Я в ужасе,- говорит Стайлз, глядя на свои коленки.

Дерек берет его за руку.

\- Ты зря боишься.

Стайлз поджимает губы.

\- Конечно. Ведь когда у нас будут дети, я в любом случае буду сидеть дома?

\- Нет, потому что ты всегда на первом месте. Я не буду счастлив без тебя.

Плечи Стайлза опускаются

\- Ты всегда говоришь именно то, что я хочу услышать.

Дерек не знает, почему Стайлз говорит это с такой грустью.

\- - -

Одним утром на ферме Моррелл прерывает его, когда он вбивает данные заказа в документы для бухгалтерии.

\- Мне нужно тебя кое с кем познакомить,- говорит она.- И я предупреждаю тебя, потому что он, скорее всего, будет не особо общительным в первое время, он только что разорвал связь с альфой.

Дерек замирает.

\- Разорвал связь с альфой? Это омега?

\- Там все было ужасно. Его пара пытался утопить его. Все, что я расскажу, нужно держать в тайне. Он клиент моей коллеги, но, как бы то ни было, Мэтт хочет «сменить обстановку». Его дом был в городе, и он попросил узнать, нужна ли нам лишняя пара рук, и, ну, я решила, что это будет нам хорошей кармой.

\- То есть я буду работать с ним.

\- Да, ты будешь его обучать. Прости.

\- Ничего страшного. Карма.

\- Любому другому альфе я бы устроила допрос с пристрастием, но у тебя сестра – омега, и ты помолвлен, поэтому я не переживаю.

\- Да, я все понимаю.

\- - -

Мэтт хранит полную тишину рядом с Дереком первые пару дней, но затем начинает постепенно раскрываться. Естественно, Эми первая находит к нему подход, принося ему игрушки и ластясь к нему. Дерек учит Мэтта тонкостям работы на ферме, как работают системы орошения, как принимать звонки покупателей, как собирать яйца. И пусть он не так силен, как Дерек, но он много работает. Особенно ему нравится учиться управлять сельхозтехникой.

Ко всему прочему, он все фотографирует. Но он в большей степени использует камеру как щит, словно это барьер между ним и остальным миром. Спустя неделю Дерек спрашивает его о камере.

Мэтт краснеет от смущения.

\- Мой психолог думал, что это хорошая идея. Я особо не умею писать, но она хотела, чтобы я вел блог или дневник, поэтому я сказал ей, что буду фотографировать. Я выкладываю фото в интернет и добавляю к ним небольшие описания. Это должно помочь мне познавать себя.

\- Поделись со мной ссылкой.

Мэтт наклоняется, чтобы погладить Эми, которая высовывает язык от радости, что ее гладят.

\- Эм, может быть.

\- О,- отступает Дерек.- В любой момент, как будешь готов.

\- - -

Дерек не догадывается, что Мэтт в него влюблен, пока не говорит ему, что уедет на пару дней.

\- Куда ты едешь?- спрашивает Мэтт, фотографируя тыкву, очень похожую на голову огра.

\- К Стайлзу.

\- Стайлз…- хмурится Мэтт.- Ты говорил о нем. Твой друг по колледжу?

\- Эм, больше, чем друг… он моя па- точнее он мой жених.

\- О, понятно,- говорит Мэтт, теснее прижимая камеру к лицу.- Я должен был догадаться. Конечно, у тебя кто-то есть. Конечно. Как же иначе?

\- Эм, Мэтт…- Дерек чувствует, словно должен утешить его, но он также не хочет перегнуть палку. Меньше всего ему хочется дать Мэтту ложную надежду.

Но Мэтт снова щелкает камерой.

\- Я веду себя странно. Я не хотел этого. Возможно, это просто последствия разорванной связи, как и всегда. Ты очень хороший. Езжай к своей паре.

Эми скулит.

\- - -

Черт, как же они соскучились друг по другу. Поэтому, как только Дерек открывает дверь, довольно сложно сконцентрировать внимание на том, что спрашивает Стайлз:

\- Ты принял их?

Дерек говорит «да», это единственное, на что он способен, потому что тут его пара. Его пара рядом с ним. Дерек целует его. Он ощущает его вкус, он так скучал, они не виделись целую неделю (но это был всего лишь час, проведенный за ужином), и Дерек тут же вылизывает его рот, а затем продолжает вылизывать уже все его тело.

Он мучает соски Стайлза, пока они не краснеют и не становятся горячими и твердыми под его языком.

Он оставляет засосы вокруг его пупка.

Он хочет опуститься ниже, когда Стайлз притягивает его обратно к своей груди. То, как он это делает, напоминает жест отчаяния, его дыхание срывается. Дерек ошеломлен, когда Стайлз опускает руку и сжимает его член в своей руке. Ведь у Дерека не стоит. Таков эффект от подавителей.

\- Я бы так хотел, чтобы мы могли сейчас сделать это,- Стайлз дрочит ему.

Дерек сейчас еле соображает, но все же неистово кивает.

\- Я люблю думать о том, как бы было… если бы у тебя был гон. Если бы и ты потерял контроль,- а затем Стайлз запрыгивает на Дерека. У Дерека не стоит, но Стайлз все равно погружает его член туда, где влажно и скользко. В то место, которого может касаться только Дерек.

\- Зачем ты меня дразнишь,- говорит Дерек, в его голове туман от искусственного возбуждения, пусть его член и не участвует в процессе. От его члена никакого толка, поэтому он проталкивает туда палец.

Стайлз давится словами, но где-то на краю сознания Дереку кажется, что он говорит:

\- Разве я дразню?

Только когда он уходит, то замечает еще одну баночку таблеток. Таблеток Стайлза. Это противозачаточные. Сейчас баночка почти пустая. Остались лишь две таблетки.

Стайлза уже нет дома, и Дерек просто… он сжимает баночку в руке и не может понять. Как они до этого докатились? Потому что если Стайлз принимает таблетки перед течкой, если он так сжимает Дерека и постоянно грустит, то значит…

Но в то же время Стайлз переживает из-за того, что Дерек не с ним. Из-за того, что их жизни такие разные. Но Дерек не хочет ни к чему принуждать Стайлза. Он прекрасно, бл*ть, понимает, к чему это обычно приводит в такой ситуации. И он также прекрасно понимает, каким уязвимым к теме семейной жизни сделало Стайлза его главное хобби. Нет, это уже не хобби, это, мать его, карьера. Им нужно поговорить, но они же вроде говорят. Стайлз все время говорит.

Но, возможно, Дерек не слушал.

Поэтому он пишет записку. «Я люблю тебя. Приезжай на ферму, если будет время на этой неделе». Он начинает писать «Эми скучает по тебе», но это отговорка. Дерек пишет «Я скучаю по тебе». Потому что это правда, он уже скучает.

\- - -

В среду происходит самое настоящее чудо, когда Эми бросается по полю, заливаясь таким лаем, словно она увидела армию белок. Дерек поднимает голову и видит Стайлза, который опирается на забор.

\- Бл*ть, кепка Доджерс? Серьезно? Я думал, что мы договорились о настоящей ковбойской шля-…

Стайлзу не удается закончить предложение, потому что Дерек перемахивает через ограду и бросается к нему, поднимая в воздух.

А затем Стайлз в его руках. Он пахнет травой и сексом. И Дереку хочется повалить его прямо в грязь. Эми прыгает вокруг них, лает и скулит, и Дерек ее понимает. Ему тоже отчасти хочется лаять, скакать и выть.

Когда он, наконец, чувствует в себе силы отпустить Стайлза, Дерек говорит:

\- Ты здесь хорошо смотришься.

Стайлз улыбается широко и удивительно застенчиво, обхватывая себя руками.

\- Я надел рубашку в клетку только ради тебя.

Дерек проводит пальцем вниз по пуговицам рубашки Стайлза.

\- Я серьезно. Я очень рад тебя видеть.

Стайлз смеется.

\- Я это понял… но, эм, Дерек. Сзади тебя кто-то стоит. И выглядит он, эм…

Дерек вздрагивает.

\- Этот кто-то с камерой?

Стайлз кивает.

\- Это Мэтт. Я говорил тебе…

\- Разорванная помолвка. Злой альфа. Точно,- Стайлз выглядывает из-за Дерек, чтобы окликнуть,- Эй там, Мэтт, верно?

Дерек оборачивается. Он ожидает в некоторой степени неловкости, но Мэтт смотрит на Стайлза без ревности. Скорее с удивлением… и радостью.

Мэтт роняет металлическое ведро, а его камера болтается на ремешке.

\- Черт побери… я смотрю твой блог. Я даже на него подсел. Конечно, Лидия – тиран, но это выглядит забавно, когда вы вдвоем, и моя жизнь была в полной заднице, но я смотрел вас, и… мне не верится,- Мэтт вздыхает.

\- О, спасибо,- говорит Стайлз, но ему неуютно, хоть он и пытается это скрыть.

Мэтт хмурится.

\- Получается, Эми – твоя собака. Стайлз – это Стайлз. Не Джем? А…,- теперь он выглядит весьма растерянным, когда поворачивается к Дереку,- Лидия Мартин – твоя сестра.

Все так. Лидия использует девичью фамилию матери, а Стайлз – свое детское прозвище.

\- Что ж, похоже, мне не нужно вас долго представлять друг другу. Я собирался показать Стайлзу ферму. Если хочешь с нами…

Но Мэтт уже махнул рукой.

\- О, идите без меня. Я здесь закончу. Приятно было познакомиться, эм, Стайлз.

Дерек устраивает Стайлзу долгую экскурсию, которая заканчивается у пруда с утками. Стайлз и Эми гоняются за гусями. Стайлз ведет себя как пятилетка, изображает птичий полет, крякает. Чертов идиот. И как же он, бл*ть, прекрасен. Чисто инстинктивно Дерек хватает его сзади. На земле белые перья, возможно, высохшие птичьи экскременты. Главное, что они ощущают кожу друг друга, пусть они даже липкие от пота, пусть даже ветер на этой высоте весьма холодный. Где-то вдалеке лает Эми.

Стайлз сжимает его член в своей руке. У Стайлза немаленькие руки, но пальцы мягкие, мозоли на них лишь от письма. Он дрочит ему, пока Дерек не подходит к краю, а затем берет в рот. Обычно Стайлз глотает, но в этот раз он останавливается.

Стайлз переворачивается на живот и говорит:

\- Кончи между моих ягодиц. Используй меня.

Дерек слушается. Он кончает ему на спину белыми ручейками.

\- - -

Дерек все еще думает об этом два дня спустя, когда собирает в поле урожай тыкв. Он убирает самые огромные, а Мэтт помогает: подбирает более мелкие и, сложив их в корзину, относит в грузовик.

\- О тебе ходят слухи, ты знаешь?

Дерек поднимает взгляд, хмурясь.

Мэтт только что вернулся с пустой корзиной.

\- Я говорю об омегах в интернете. Все знают, что брат Лидии – альфа Джема, и все думают, что именно из-за этого, из-за семьи, Стайлз никогда не снимает тебя в видео.

Дерек пожимает плечами, перетаскивая тяжелую тыкву.

\- Он никогда не спрашивал меня об этом. В любом случае, это не мое дело.

\- Ну, я просто говорю тебе, как есть. Люди не могут понять. Они считают тебя каким-то полу-альфой. Слабаком. Но ты же не такой.

\- Люди верят в то, во что хотят верить,- Дерек запихивает двадцатикилограммовую тыкву в багажник.

\- Ну, люди хотя бы верно полагают, что ты красавчик, раз ты старший брат Лидии.

Дерек не знает, что на это ответить.

\- Эм, Лидия всегда была красивая.

\- И немного беспардонная?

Дерек фыркает.

\- И это тоже.

Но Мэтт, кажется, не слышит его. Он берет камеру и в этот раз направляет ее на огромную тыкву перед Дереком.

\- А Стайлз умен. Альфы кружат вокруг него, но они не из тех, о которых обычно мечтают.

Дерек чересчур сильно швыряет еще одну тыкву в багажник.

\- Надеюсь, что это так.

Но Мэтт смотрит на фото в камере.

\- Все ясно. Стайлз никогда не просил тебя принять участие, потому что знает, насколько хорошо устроился.

\- Эм, Мэтт…

\- Прости. Снова веду себя странно.

\- Все в порядке. И, ну, как у тебя дела? Я обычно не спрашиваю, потому что не хочу давить…

\- О, ублюдка посадили. Хоть бы он сдох. Он был намного старше меня. Мама просто выдала меня за того, кто был побогаче. Спасибо, мама.

\- Ты найдешь кого-то особенного,- говорит Дерек, и он правда в это верит. Мэтт добрый. Он вкалывает на ферме, и пусть он со странностями, но у кого их нет?

\- Ну да, ведь я же омега, я должен кого-то найти. Ведь только в этом счастье.

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я.

\- Знаю,- Мэтт делает еще один кадр. Он не скрывает, что камера направлена прямо на лицо Дерека.

\- - -

Когда он в следующий раз приезжает повидать Стайлза в колледже, они проходят через кафе, где видят, как Лидия и Джексон сидят за одним столом.

Джексон выглядит так, будто пытается ее игнорировать (выходит у него плохо).

Дерек подходит к ним. Стайлз, который тащится за ним следом, жалуется на жизнь, бормоча себе под нос. Видимо, ситуация с Джексоном и Лидией развивается уже давно, и Стайлзу не хочется в это лезть.

Но Дерек обязан быть в курсе, что происходит в жизни сестры.

\- Джексон, Лидия,- приветствует Дерек.

\- О, гляди. Вот перед тобой образцовый альфа. Не козел, который изменяет направо и налево,- яростно цедит Лидия, и, боже, она скалит зубы на Джексона и рычит.

\- Привет, Дерек,- говорит Джексон. Он отправляет в рот большой кусок сашими из тунца, напичканного консервантами.

Но сейчас явно не время для лекции об экологически рациональном разведении рыбы.

\- Джексон, как дела?

\- Лидия злится на меня из-за того, что Эмма, или как там ее зовут, хочет оседлать такого крутого альфу как я.

\- Я так не говорила!- Лидия угрожающе размахивает своими палочками.

\- Я даже имени ее не знаю. Не понимаю, в чем проблема,- Джексон отражает удар палочек Лидии своими.- Ты считаешь меня отвратительным человеком, тогда не удивляйся, что я творю такие ужасы как, например, общение с другой формой человеческой жизни.

\- Она своими сиськами перед тобой светила!

\- Не обратил внимание.

\- Ну да, конечно.

Джексон строит ей глазки.

\- Я обращаю внимание только на тебя.

\- Потому что ты тупица,- говорит Лидия, но придвигается ближе.

Джексон подхватывает с тарелки васаби и отправляет всю порцию к себе в рот за один раз, он кашляет, но проглатывает его.

\- Ты зачем это сделал?

\- Что сделал?

\- Проглотил японский хрен? Бл*ть, почему ты всегда такой тупой?

\- Прости. Ты разве моя пара? Ты можешь указывать мне, что делать? Черт, я сейчас расплачусь,- глаза Джексона на мокром месте, но он улыбается.

\- Ты плачешь, потому что как дебил сожрал все васаби за раз.

\- Это слезы любви, Лидия.

Дерек поворачивается к Стайлзу.

\- Итак, они снова вместе.

Лидия резко оборачивается, шипя:

\- Мы не вместе. Джексону пора перестать флиртовать с легкодоступными бетами.

Джексон показательно громко стонет.

Когда Дерек поворачивается к Стайлзу, тот, не таясь, кивает.

\- - -

Когда они возвращаются в комнату Стайлза, то он открывает ноутбук и говорит:

\- Я хотел тебе кое-что показать. Не стоило в это влезать, но мне скинули ссылку, и я должен был проверить, и я не думаю, что тебе это понравится. Но ты не должен на меня злиться.

Дерек трет глаза.

\- Что ты наделал? Выложил фото своей попки, чтобы собрать средства для фонда защиты прав омег?

Стайлз фыркает.

\- Это было бы уморительно. Нет… кое-что еще.

Он разворачивает ноутбук.

Дерек видит свои фотографии. И Эми. Много фото. Некоторые сделаны с большого расстояния. Все они с фермы. Наконец, до него доходит.

\- Это Мэтт снял. Это блог Мэтта.

Дерек закрывает лицо руками.

\- Ну, не буду врать, фото хорошие. Я все их скачал, правда, дрочить на них будет не очень удобно с учетом того, что он помешался на тебе.

\- Он просто очень…

\- Странный?

\- Я вообще-то хотел сказать несчастный. Я хочу ему помочь. Ему нужно проводить время с нормальными людьми, которые не манипулируют им и не думают только о себе. То, что он влюбился, конечно, все осложняет. Мне придется дистанцироваться от него, и…

Стайлз обнимает себя руками за плечи.

\- Ты мне об этом не говорил.

Дерек указывает на экран.

\- До сих пор все не было так плохо.

\- До сих пор?- повышает голос Стайлз.

\- Он перестал прятать свои чувства. Я пытался его избегать.

\- И он, очевидно, решил все это заснять для истории.

\- Стайлз.

\- Что? Я не виню его. Он жил с каким-то сумасшедшим садистом, а потом оказался рядом с моей сексуальной парой и…

Дерек целует его.

\- Что?- спрашивает Стайлз, резко от него отстраняясь.

\- Ты никогда меня еще так не называл. Своей парой,- Дерек снова атакует его рот. Боже, Дерек хочет услышать это снова.- Скажи это.

Но Стайлз отстраняется.

\- Действия говорят лучше любых слов,- он смотрит на почти пустую банку с таблетками, которую Дерек видел в конце его прошлой течки.

\- Ты хочешь сказать…?- начинает Дерек.

Но Стайлз обрывает его, яростно качая головой.

\- Я не хочу просить. Я всегда первым проявлял инициативу. Ненавижу это. Знаю, это глупо. Мыслить так – стереотипно, но я не могу себя заставить спросить об этом. Не хочу даже говорить об этом. Не сейчас. Это просто…

О. Ооо. Отчасти Дерек слегка расстроен, почему они только сейчас об этом говорят? Когда они могли это сделать намного раньше? Но отчасти он и рад. Потому что Стайлз переживал из-за этого. А сейчас он выговорился… и Дерек возьмет теперь все в свои руки.

\- Когда у тебя течка?- спрашивает Дерек, в это же время расстегивая молнию на брюках Стайлза.

\- В следующем месяце. Второй вторник.

\- Хорошо,- Дерек вжимает Стайлза в стену.

\- - -

Дерек идет по северному пастбищу, когда у него звонит телефон.

Это Стайлз, и Дерек улыбается, когда принимает вызов.

\- Привет.

В голосе Стайлза сквозит отчаяние.

\- У тебя с собой подавители? Они у тебя?

\- Я… что? Они в моей сумке в машине. Что случилось?

\- Ты должен идти за ними. Прими их сейчас же. Бл*ть, беги туда.

\- Стайлз…

\- Мэтт сделал пост в блоге, и я знаю, что говорил о том, что оставлю его в покое, но, боже мой, он писал о тебе, и, Дерек, бл*ть, беги за своими таблетками!

\- Я иду за ними,- говорит Дерек.- Но это наверняка не то, что ты думаешь. У него была течка две недели назад. Моррелл отправляла его в клинику на это время. Он завершает разрыв связи с альфой.

\- Просто возьми таблетки.

\- Иду я, иду.

\- Если увидишь его, просто, бл*ть, беги, ладно? Есть препараты для омег. На черном рынке продают такие, чтобы вызвать преждевременную течку.

\- Я не буду вешать трубку. Пока я его не вижу. Я уже почти у машины.

\- Эми с тобой?

\- Да, она рядом,- говорит Дерек, опуская взгляд, и видит, как волнуется собака. Эми всегда чувствует, когда происходит что-то плохое.

\- Хорошо,- говорит Стайлз, но его голос звучит неуверенно.

\- Ладно,- Дерек расстегивает сумку.- Я сейчас их приму, Стайлз. Ты можешь успокоиться…

Баночка с подавителями пуста. В ней должно было быть восемь таблеток.

\- Дерек? Не молчи. Дерек,- голос Стайлза приближается к истерике.

А затем Эми начинает лаять. Она бежит в сторону амбара. Дерек пытается понять, что же ему, бл*ть, делать, когда Мэтт появляется из-за стогов с сеном. Ленивой походкой он выходит на свет, и Дерек видит все признаки: покрытую испариной кожу, расширенные зрачки, учащенное дыхание.

Мгновение они просто смотрят друг на друга. Стайлз что-то отчаянно кричит ему в ухо. Затем ветер меняется, и Дерек разворачивается, чтобы бежать, ему нужно убегать.

Запах сбивает его с ног. Он роняет телефон. Такое ощущение, что его мозг закипает, носовые пазухи словно заливают его голову кипящей лавой. Отчасти это знакомое чувство, он ведь бывал со Стайлзом в такие дни. Он также был рядом с омегами на ранних стадиях течки, но это, это…

Мэтт стоит перед ним. Солнце ярко освещает его лицо. Он говорит:

\- Несправедливо, что кто-то получает все, а другие ничего…

Пальцы касаются его лба.

\- Ты наверняка меня возненавидишь, но ты будешь моим…

Ладони обхватывают его лицо.

\- Ни одна фотография не сравнится с оригиналом…

Дерек понимает, что это неправильно. Мэтт опускается перед ним на колени. И Дерек должен поддаться, он должен желать этого, когда омега так пахнет, как переспелая дыня и сочные ягоды, как секс и кровь – для него это призыв к действию. Это должно принадлежать Дереку.

Но Дерек почему-то смотрит на телефон, который просто лежит в грязи.

Мэтт снова шепчет, командуя тихим, мягким голосом:

\- Сними рубашку… открой рот…

А затем он начинает кричать.

Его крик словно что-то ломает. Дерек резко подается назад.

Эми вцепилась в Мэтта. Она в буквальном смысле пытается вгрызться в его руку. Кровь повсюду.

Мэтт – не его пара.

Дерек снова смотрит на телефон. На его руках грязь, и этот идиотский запах в воздухе… но Стайлз. На х*й. Нет. Нет и еще раз нет. Стайлз.

Дерек делает единственное, что может в данной ситуации: убегает. Он бежит на запад к границе леса. Позади него Мэтт все еще кричит. Его манящий запах висит в воздухе.

Но Дерек несется под теневой покров из листьев. Он бежит по тропинке напрямик через ледяные зимние ручьи. Он бежит, пока единственным, что он слышит, не остается пение птиц над его головой и шелест сухих листьев на каменистых насыпях. Он бежит, пока пульс не начинает стучать в его ушах и температура подскакивает так, что он падает на колени. Теперь его трясет, и, бл*ть, такого с ним еще никогда не было.

Дерек прячется под корнями дерева, сворачиваясь в клубок. Такое чувство, что он вот-вот взорвется.

Это его первый гон без подавителей.

\- - -

Когда он снова слышит лай, то готов сразу либо броситься в бой, либо бежать. Нет. Бежать он не собирается. Он почти на сто процентов жаждет лишь драки. Давным-давно альфы боролись насмерть за омегу. Победитель получал все, и он никогда не мог понять, как человек может дойти до такого. А сейчас понимал. Сейчас все, чего он хотел, - это либо убить, либо заявить права на свое, и… 

Стайлз идет по лесу, хрустя опавшими листьями. Он выглядит бледным и взволнованным, и когда видит Дерека, то облегченно выдыхает.

Дерек любит его. Но, черт возьми, это просто пи**ец. У Стайлза нет течки, а у Дерека гон, и когда альфа видит свою пару, то…

\- Не подходи!- вскидывает руку Дерек.

Эми скулит и останавливается, но Стайлз продолжает идти к нему. К тому же, он ускоряется. Он бежит к Дереку.

А потом, боже, бл*ть, Стайлз в его руках. Он сжимает Дерека в своих руках, и если Дерек раньше любил, шутя, называть Стайлза осьминогом, то сейчас он обнимает его еще крепче, чем раньше, едва ли не свирепо.

\- Я думал… я… я потерял тебя… что он тебя…

Стайлз не заканчивает фразу, потому что Дерек валит его в грязь. Его пара не пахнет так, как нужно. Но Дереку это не важно. Он был готов к этому уже давно.

Стайлз пытается его успокоить. Он говорит:

\- Все в порядке. Я тоже этого хочу.

Но Стайлзу лучше быть готовым к тому, что будет, и Дерек срывает с него штаны.

Стайлз вскидывает руки.

\- Охренеть…

Дерек кусает его губы. Стайлз кусается в ответ. Еще лучше, он использует не только зубы, но и язык. Звуки, которые он издает, просто незабываемы. Но Дереку этого мало. Ему, бл*ть, срочно нужно вставить.

Когда его пальцы чувствуют теплую, голую кожу, Дерек удерживает Стайлза одной рукой, а второй пробирается ему между ног. Там внутри узко и влажно. Пахнет мускусом, его парой, это все его, и когда Дерек пробует на вкус, то тот слегка отдает солью, и ему хочется еще, поэтому он облизывает дырочку внутри, наслаждаясь вкусом. Он обводит языком края отверстия и проникает им вовнутрь, пока Стайлз не выгибается так, словно хочет отстраниться, правда, когда Дерек милостиво останавливается, то Стайлз притягивает его обратно.

Его собственным запахом уже пропахла вся поляна, а запах Стайлза только начал усиливаться. Но Дерек не может ждать. Ему это нужно прямо сейчас.

Он дергает молнию на своих штанах, пока Стайлз расстегивает пуговицу, а потом они борются, пытаясь в две руки стянуть с него одежду. Наконец, Дерек готов. Его охватывает дрожь, и Стайлза тоже. Над ними медленно блекнет свет. Тени становятся длиннее.

Стайлз говорит:

\- Это все, чего я хочу. Мы это так не планировали, но я принял противозачаточные, так что просто сделай это… и…

Дерек разводит его колени. Стайлз замолкает и закрывает глаза, все его тело напрягается, хоть он и дышит открытым ртом.

Дерек толкается внутрь.

Стайлз хныкает. Он закусывает губу, но кивает, и да, это правильно. Да. Он принадлежит Дереку.

Или нет, наоборот: Дерек принадлежит Стайлзу.

Ведь они вместе движутся в грязи. Их пальцы хватаются за корни. Сухие листья превращаются в пыль под их телами. Кожа Стайлза становится такой же горячей, как кожа Дерека.

Дерек движется внутри своей пары, пока Стайлз не становится таким же влажным, как и всегда, нет, даже влажнее. Он движется, пока тело Стайлза не начинает его сжимать. Он движется, пока Стайлз не кричит его имя в самом конце, а затем облегченно выдыхает. Когда Дерек тоже кончает, и они сцеплены, связаны и дрожат в объятиях друг друга, Стайлз гладит его волосы. Он целует его с усталой улыбкой, и это значит, что Дерек тоже может расслабиться.

Потому что теперь не только его запах пронизывает лесную поляну. И даже не запах Стайлза. Нет, это что-то абсолютно новое. Это смесь запахов земли, клевера и лесного ореха. Это сладкий запах, и, бл*ть, какое это облегчение.

Теперь они пара.

\- - -

Когда Дерек, наконец, успокаивается настолько, что может говорить, над ними уже светит луна. Они лежат, обнявшись, у корней дуба. (Стайлз принес им одеяло.) Он все еще чувствует желание, гон продлится самое малое пару дней, но сейчас они оба более менее в здравом уме, просто жутко грязные и очень легко возбудимые.

\- Эми сбежала,- говорит Стайлз.- Думаю, что мы ее ужаснули.

Дерек фыркает, глядя на лицо Стайлза. Он не выглядит травмированным или напуганным. Его лицо расслаблено.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы это так произошло,- говорит Дерек.

\- Я тоже, но…- Стайлз тыкает его пальцем в бок,- никаких сожалений.

\- Я сделал тебе больно?..

\- Нет, я в порядке. Немножко неприятно, но не настолько, чтобы я не хотел продолжения. Вообще-то, для разнообразия было здорово побыть тем, кто вначале соображает, что делает. Мне удалось увидеть, как ты рычишь и выпускаешь когти,- Стайлз изображает кошачью лапку с когтями.- И на минуту твои глаза практически закатились. И, черт, ты, бл*ть, написал на мою одежду,- Стайлз выглядит чертовски довольным этим. И также весьма возбужденным. 

Дерек не удивлен, что Стайлз приподнимается и шарит под одеялом, пока не обхватывает пальцами его член.

Дерек напрягается, когда его рука начинает ему дрочить.

\- Снова? Уже?

\- Да,- говорит Стайлз, откидывая одеяло, чтобы оседлать Дерека.- Мне это нравится, нет, я люблю это. Почему мы так долго ждали? Погоди, не отвечай. Просто…

Стайлз приподнимает бедра, приставляет член к своей дырочке и опускается. И Дерек снова теряет адекватность.

Они оба ее теряют.

\- - -

Каким-то образом между вспышками желания они умудряются добраться до комнаты Дерека на ферме. Там остаток гона проходит с гораздо большим комфортом в постели Дерека. Никакой грязи и прилипших к разным частям тела листьев. Зато есть еда и горячая вода.

Когда все заканчивается, их настигает окружающий мир…

Родители закатывают грандиозную вечеринку. Они оба в белом. В меню только органические местные продукты и ребрышки свиней, кормившихся на зеленых пастбищах. Лидия официально объявляет, что они снова сошлись с Джексоном. Стайлз напивается шампанского, и его тошнит. Дерек укладывает его спать и целует, а утром поит его имбирным элем.

Моррелл долго и нудно расспрашивает Дерека о Мэтте. Она злится, что Дерек не показал ей сайт, который нашел Стайлз, но она также соглашается, что он не мог догадываться, что Мэтт зайдет так далеко. И, да, Мэтт сейчас находится на лечении, и Дереку нужно лишь оформить судебный запрет, отец Стайлз все легко организует, так что дело закрыто.

Но впереди будущее. Тяжелые решения. Стайлз и Лидия ведут свой видеоканал, но также они оба отправятся летом на практику на телевидение.

\- Это значит, что я буду в Окленде,- говорит Стайлз, а затем показывает Дереку письмо со всей подробной информацией.

Тогда Дерек показывает ему свое письмо. Его взяли на работу, спасибо Дитону, в ассоциацию фермеров в центре Сан-Франциско.

\- Правда?- Стайлз сияет, когда читает письмо.

\- Я понимаю, что это решит проблему только на это лето, но…

\- Мы справимся. Шаг за шагом. Не всегда будет просто, я знаю. И иногда придется чем-то пожертвовать, но это,- Стайлз сжимает его ладонь,- нормально.

\- Ты так думаешь?

\- Все будет хорошо, пока мы вместе.

Дерек целует его долго, медленно и в итоге весьма развратно.


End file.
